Solsticio de Invierno
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: El frio ofrece la sensacion de dolor y angustia, llama a la nostalgia y desencadena nuestros temores. Un simple baile que podria enloquecer tu mente, una simple fiesta que cambiara el resto de tu vida. Romance o Tragedia, nadie sabe, Que ironia. SxYY
1. Extendiendo Invitación

"**Solsticio de Invierno"**

**Por: Yuni-Chan Yugioh**

"**Disclamer**: Yugioh No es Mío, pero el personaje Asuán y la historia si lo son"

"**Dedicado:** A Kida Luna

"**Pareja**: Prideshipping"(principal)"

"**Advertencia**: Lenguaje Obsceno, Contenido Sexual, Violencia, Personaje Original"

"**Nota de Autora**: Bien, eh aquí la nueva versión de este Fic. Una explicación más extensa en la parte inferior de la pagina"

**Primer Capítulo:**

"**Extendiendo Invitación" **

Las tradiciones exóticas son virtudes de las razas desarrolladas, que terminan en una tendencia hacia lo ridículo, aun así lo que es muchas veces ridículo genera un placer retorcido en el ser humano, y una fiesta tan especial como era aquella, no era la excepción a la curiosa regla.

Por una retorcida idea de algún grupo modernista desde hace cinco años en la prestigiosa preparatoria de Domino se celebraba una fiesta sin precedentes.

"El Baile de Solsticio de Inverno"

Un nombre curioso, después de todo casi todos los pueblos le ofrecen fiestas a la primavera o al verano, nombre curioso porque jamás nadie podría inclusive imaginar la extravagante idea tras tal celebración.

Si bien, era un baile la regla que le hacía tan distinto era la siguiente: Tu pareja debía ser alguien de tu mismo sexo. Cuando aquella primera invitación fue a parar en las manos de los estudiantes se causo un revuelo total, que culmino en la divertida aparición de la bisexualidad de más de uno de los estudiantes de la preparatoria.

No tenia caso quejarse ante tal idea, simplemente es cuestión de disfrutar el baile, la fiesta, la bebida y las deliciosas miradas que puedes obtener al encontrarte cuerpos ceñidos por telas apretadas acentuando las figuras agraciadas de las mujeres y hombres.

Y una vez más era primero de diciembre, nuevamente comenzaba la propaganda del baile ya característico e inclusive esperado. Un modulo libre era la mejor escusa para comenzar las invitaciones y los planes de seducción.

En la entrada del salón se encontraba el grado y grupo correspondiente. En tinta azul aparecía la identificación " 3-E".

Los diferentes grupos se encontraban planeando quien debería ir con quien. Muchos optaban ir con su mejor amigo o amiga. Pero para aquellos cuyo baile era la oportunidad para explotar su bisexualidad u homosexualidad, era entonces la ocasión perfecta para conseguir pareja y seducir al hombre o mujer en que posaban su mirada.

Sentados en el área de la esquina se encontraba un grupo de siete varones. Sus voces chocaban una con otra, el resultado de tal caos, era la mala recepción de las palabras y con ello su pobre entendimiento. Todos vestían un pantalón azul rey, camisa blanca, chaqueta a juego con el pantalón y calzado negro. Un uniforme sencillo, monótono.

-"No tiene caso discutirlo, insisto, si nos acomodamos de esa forma sobraría alguien"-

La voz de un joven rubio resonó, sus ojos mieles goteaban destellos de una ingenuidad molesta, tanto que parecía tornarse en ignorancia. Aun así, podría asegurarse que intentaba hablar buscando un beneficio satisfactorio para todo el grupo.

-"Perro, no seas imbécil, creo que es de lo más fácil darse cuenta que uno de nosotros quedara solo. Somos un número impar…Tarado"-

Un muchacho moreno y de cabellos rubios le miro con fastidio, sus ojos oscuros chispeaban un tono violeta encantador y perturbador al mismo tiempo, sentado sobre un pupitre en el cual un muchachito menudo de cabellos blancos se encontraba observándoles con detalle; sus ojos chocolates destellando mientras su fleco cubría accidentalmente uno de sus ojos.

-"Alguien tendrá que quedar solo…la pregunta es: ¿Quién?"-

La voz casi infantil pero segura resonó, el tamaño bajo que daba a lucir desde su posición junto al rubio distraído, su cabello se alzaba en forma de picos, el cabello negro con bordes rojizos y fleco rubio salían a relucir. Sus ojos purpuras chispeaban inocencia y a la vez, una curiosa destreza.

-"Da Igual, Mi hikari ira conmigo"-

Frio y con ese tono de mando que siempre había poseído un peliblanco contrastante al menor había hablado, la piel morena y el toque sádico en su faz, era más que notorio como para evitar confundirles.

-"Problema, si ustedes van como pareja, entonces…supongo ¿Marik y Malik irán también, no? –los aludidos asintieron- entonces…Yugi y Yo somos pareja así que iremos juntos…. Atemu quedara solo"-

Sin mucha gala y palabrerío, el aludido alzo la mirada, era tan similar al chiquillo pelirrojo y sonrojado al lado de Joey. A pesar de ello le distinguía al mayor una piel bronceada y una increíble mirada carmesí, le daban un toque distintivo y exótico. El cuerpo bien moldeado y en un curioso ángulo demostraba destellos casi femeninos, le hacían lucir irresistible a la vista.

-"Por mí no hay problema, dudo que no pueda encontrar alguien con quien ir"-

La voz cremosa y profunda resonó, era una delicia al tímpano, una seguridad impresionante que era casi imposible de creer. Ante el comentario el peliblanco más alto dejo escapar un comentario rápido.

-"Vaya, al parecer estas muy seguro de tus dones de seducción Faraón"-

Burlón como siempre, con ese toque de poder casi ajeno, tan robado como todo lo que su oficio antiguo le había dado.

-"Tan seguro como para decirte que deberías tener cuidado para no caer a mis pies, no queremos que el pequeño Ryu termine odiándote también, ¿oh si?"-

Regla principal: jamás intentes usar tus trampas con el rey de los juegos, siempre terminaras perdiendo.

Los comentarios y planes siguieron dándose, nada interesante, nada fuera de lo común, pero corrompiendo su tranquilidad se acerco una figura ajena a ellos.

Una piel semi- trigueña, el cabello castaño moviéndose a cada paso y unos ojos tan amarillos y venenosos como los de una serpiente se posaban como depredador sobre la figura delgada y hermosa del que alguna vez gobernó el antiguo Egipto.

Su mano se movió sin deseo o muestra alguna de intentar detenerse en el proceso, acariciando en un movimiento sutil la mejilla tersa del indomable joven.

Atemu sintió un escalofrió recorrer su piel, la sensación de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo, la tentación a dejarse sucumbir por la tentación le merodeo por un instante, pero la capacidad de defensa le bloqueo sin oportunidad de mostrar aquella huella de debilidad parecida a un placer culposo.

-"Buenos Días Motou-chan, espero no interrumpirte en algo importante"-

Desconcertado por la forma en que le llamaron y con una mirada curiosa que reflejaba el extraño beneficio de la duda y sin una razón aparente el aludido le brindó una negación con la cabeza.

-"Me preguntaba sí ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme en el baile de solsticio de invierno?"-

Sus ojos se perdieron por un instante.

-"No podría darte una respuesta…Disculpa, si gustas podría decirte mañana"-

Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en el castaño.

-"Me parece excelente, vendré mañana a preguntarte, aunque debo reiterar…seria un placer y un honor que fueras mío durante esa noche…"-

"_Mío"_

La palabra resonó en su cabeza. La posesión en aquella insignificante palabra le hacía perderse en los viejos recuerdos de su antigua vida. La posesión le hacía crear en sí, un vacio y una necesidad que comprendía perfectamente.

En realidad….Su subconsciente esperaba la invitación de otra persona, la única que era incapaz de sucumbir a sus encantos.

Porque sencillamente aquel hombre jamás se había dado cuenta que la única forma de deshacerse de una tentación, era sucumbiendo a ella (1)

Y él sin darse cuenta, que cuando el sentimiento es más que una tentación y mucho más que aquella vana pasión…Sucumbir a ella no es suficiente.

---*---*---*

Era en realidad un completo fastidio y una pérdida de su tiempo. Era Innecesario, molesto, aburrido y monótono. El tiempo es dinero y darse el lujo de derrocharlo jamás seria la base de una administrador, de un empresario de la magnitud a la que el pertenecía.

Jamás un buen negociante desperdicia los recursos que posee y definitivamente su tiempo era un recurso valioso y no renovable; Por lo tanto algo que jamás desperdiciaba.

Sus dedos se movían con rapidez, aprovechando cada instante, ningún error era dejado a la vista, ningún error era eliminado…porque él jamás cometía errores, por un sencillo motivo:

No estaba programado para realizarlos.

Pero todos los genios tienen con ellos la cualidad impetuosa y necesaria de la excentricidad, Así que con ella aparecía una lista basada en la intolerancia y caprichos.

El ruido de unas voces cercanas le disgustaba, interesados por una fiesta sin sentido, un baile absurdo, innecesario, vacio…

Un lugar al que se vería en la necesidad de ir por reglamentos absurdos de etiqueta y donde tendría que fingir una serie de comportamientos exagerados

De una forma resumida…

Una perdida completa de su tiempo, una pérdida de dinero y por lo tanto…Otra de las tantas cosas que enfurecían e intolerable la genialidad de su mente.

Perfecto, culpar a la mente por los vacios personales es tan sencillo que sin un razonamiento sencillo la acusamos, sin pruebas ni testigos.

Es humano errar, pero ante tal teoría es verdad, que es más fácil culpar a otro, después de todo, nada parecía brindarle satisfacción…

La vida de las grandes mentes, es demasiado compleja como para caber en letras o aparecer entre rimas de una canción extranjera…tan difícil como para siquiera verse en la necesidad de intentar explicarla a quienes jamás entenderían.

La genialidad de una mente brillante siempre como la del artista será incomprendida.

---*---*---*

Sentados sobre las sillas de plástico de color blanco se encontraba nuevamente el grupo de jóvenes ya conocido. El tema había cambiado, triviales cosas rodeaban la suave conversación interrumpida por la necesidad de alimentar el cuerpo.

-"Yami…"-

La voz suave del pequeño pelirrojo de ojos purpuras salió con un toque de suplica retorcido, ante el llamado, él que parecía una retorcida copia volteo mientras dejaba en la mesa una lata de gaseosa.

-"¿Sucede Algo Hikari?"-

La ceja derecha se alzo elegantemente en un gesto que complementaba perfectamente su interrogación.

-"Tengo una duda –hizo un pequeño silencio mientras tomaba un sorbo del jugo de manzana en su mano- No piensas ir con ese tipo al baile… ¿Verdad?"-

Atemu le observo por un segundo. Cruzo sus piernas y apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodilla le permitió colocar su barbilla sobre sus manos, en un gesto que implicaba una atención absoluta a su pequeña luz.

-"¿Te refieres a Asuán el tipo de quinto? –el menor asintió- No puedo asegurarte ni negarte nada…Algo te molesta de él, ¿No es Así?"-

Colocando su bebida sobre la mesa, desviando un instante la vista para regresar una mirada intranquila Yugi dio muestra de un gesto nervioso.

-"No me simpatiza en lo absoluto…Además su mirada me da desconfianza…luce como una víbora"-

La risa escapo de los labios del otro pelirrojo quien se cubrió la boca impidiendo con ello que su carcajada inundara el lugar.

-"Hikari, si de miradas hablamos no estoy en un muy buen lugar para reprochar algo…no es como si en cada esquina te encontraras a alguien con ojos de demonio"-

El chiquillo enrojeció violentamente, mientras negaba un tanto desesperado, bien el color de aquel hombre ayudaba a esa apariencia pero al decir que lucía como una serpiente le hacía intuir peligro, eso y aquella aura tan rara que juraba le rodeaba.

-"Tú no tienes ojos de demonios –balbuceó lo más rápido que pudo- Deja de decir estupideces, sabes a lo que me refiero"-

El mayor controlo su risa y le miro con un aire algo decepcionado, aquella mente inocente que pertenecía a su luz en tantas ocasiones le hacía envidarle…Tantas veces desearía que fuera menos ingenuo como para que entendiera que él en realidad era alguien de cuidado, aquel tipo no representaba ningún peligro.

¿Cierto? Además, quienes también le habían invitado ya tan solo eran chiquillos con el cerebro podrido, unos completos tarados con las hormonas demasiado agitadas para su estabilidad física y mental. Al menos si bien podía percibir esos deseos de seducción en el castaño, también se daba cuenta de que al menos era alguien elegante.

No le haría nada…Después de todo, tan solo era un simple baile, no es como si pudieran violarlo o matarlo frente a cientos de personas.

-"Tranquilízate hikari, no es como si los demás chicos que me han invitado sean mejores que el…-medito un segundo y con un mirada casi de resignación continuo- al menos se ve un poco más inteligente….de todas formas, si no es con él, proponme alguien con quien ir"-

Sin esforzarse mucho y con una mirada tranquila, así como con una sonrisa perturbadora y algo siniestra para tan inocente ser, dejo escapar de sus labios un nombre que no esperaba por ningún motivo.

-"Kaiba-Kun"-

Los ojos vinos se ensancharon, el refresco se le cayó de la mano y sin siquiera procesar la idea le miro exaltado.

-"¿Estás loco hikari? ¡No invitare a Kaiba!"-

Por desgracia su expresión fue tan fantástica que más de uno le observaron, provocando que sus mejillas se pintaran con ligeros toques carmesís, sin desear pensar en las reacciones de los demás en la mesa decidió virar sus ojos hacia la izquierda.

Con una mirada seria le observaba Seto Kaiba.

-"Mierda…"-

---*---*---*

Caminaba frustrado fuera del aula, realmente este no pintaba ser su día. No podía comprender porque se sentía tan enfurecido, en realidad no era la primera vez que tenía un modulo libre en la preparatoria.

Y lo sabía bien pero se lo negaba, era demasiado frívolo como para aceptar que había cedido en algo tan humano que le parecía repugnante.

Sabía que por culpa de aquel baile y la posición en la que se encontraba era su obligación asistir, a pesar del hastió que le causaba, sabía de antemano también que debía de ir con alguien que no fuera su hermano.

Pero era imposible para el asistir con cualquier persona. No era el hecho que tuviera que invitar a alguien de su mismo sexo, desde inicios de su pubertad descubrió que era asexual. Jamás un hombre o mujer le atrajo físicamente, en realidad nadie jamás le había robado un pensamiento por un motivo que no fuera trabajo, venganza o coraje.

Nadie a demás de su hermano era lo suficientemente importante como para habitar dentro de sus sentimientos, después de todo no existía alguien que le interesara como para ayudarle…

Mentira.

Lo sabía bien, era un jodida mentira aquello que decía, si existía una persona que si bien no le atraía ni sexual ni emocionalmente, desprendía en él una interés mental.

Nadie jamás le ganaba, todos estaban por debajo de su intelecto, su poder y su carácter. Era el mejor en todo lo que hacía…Un relámpago cruzo su mente. Era…

Hasta que el apareció en su vida.

Rompiendo la poca estabilidad que tenia, llego desequilibrando sus principios, provocándole migrañas y generando un reto que solamente él mismo veía.

Yugi.

Pero bien, no era exactamente el chiquillo si no aquel que siempre desconocía públicamente, aun cuando en su subconsciente jamás dudo que existía.

Atemu, el muchacho desafiante, listo, elegante y calculador. Un extraño equilibrio con una serie de valores y principios demasiado nobles, como para pertenecer a un ser de apariencia tan ordenada y fría.

Siempre pensó que aquel hombre se parecía a su propia persona y en realidad no se equivocaba. Eran similares, pero, por fortuna jamás serian iguales.

Bloqueo sus pensamientos, no dejaría que ese mocoso le robara un valioso espacio en su mente. Pero es que no podía eliminar aquella escena que apenas había visto hace minutos.

Aquel imbécil acariciando la mejilla morena y seguramente tersa de Atemu.

¿Quién se creía? Tan solo era un pobre perdedor bueno para nada. Escucho como le había invitado al baile…

Pobre estúpido…

Atemu iría con él, después de todo nadie tenía el nivel suficiente como para acompañar a Seto Kaiba a un baile.

Ninguno… Además de Atemu.

Negó con la cabeza, era una pérdida de tiempo pensar en triviales cosas. Tenía sed, ocupaba una botella de agua fría, con carencia de interés se encaminó a la cafetería.

No había demasiada gente, por algún extraño motivo la escuela se encontraba demasiado vacía y calmada, lo cual era para él, era un golpe de suerte.

Apenas entraba cuando escuchó un grito de una voz conocida. Por inercia y un retorcido aguijón de curiosidad viro su rostro.

-"¡No invitare a Kaiba!"-

El rostro se sonrojo y entonces choco contra su mirada, le miro susurrar una palabra y hundirse en su asiento.

El ceo sonrió mientras sus ojos azules se oscurecían en un gesto malicioso.

-"Lo Sabía…terminaras perdiendo ante mi"-

**---Continuara—**

**Aclaración:** _1: La Frase de "La unica forma de desembarazarse de una tentacion es sucumbiendo a ella" peretenece a oscar wilde (escritor del retrato de Dorian Gray y la importancía de llamarse Ernesto) _

¡Primer Capítulo Arriba! Bueno, antes que nada esta es la nueva versión de este fic, así que como se darán cuenta agregue y cambie cosas. Era imposible ya escribir para mi sobre lo que tenia escrito, soy adolecente y bueno ustedes saben que la forma de ver las cosas cambia mucho entonces al no poder escribir sobre algo estable terminaba cortándome la inspiración.

Así que tras el convencimiento de cierta personita hermosa, decidí re-editar todos mis fics largos. Ósea que pronto se encontraran con las nuevas versiones de Candy Heart e Hijo de Príncipe y ladrón.

Realmente me disculpo por esta grosería de no actualizar, pero prometo ser más responsable y trabajar en las continuaciones de mis historias.

*--* espero les haya gustado este nuevo giro, no se preocupen muchas cosas se quedaran y otras mejoraran creo yo. Espero más que nunca sus críticas y comentarios.

: ) Gracias por leer!

**Sao**

**Lets duel**

**Our Rose*~ **


	2. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**"AVISO"**

No esta no es una sorprendente actualizacion despues de tener muerta esta historia por dos años. Ni tampoco algun tipo de broma por el día de los inocentes. Es un aviso sobre la continuacion de mis historias:

- Hijo de Principe y Ladron

- Candy Heart

- Solsticio de Invierno.

Como ya saben, estos proyectos estaban avanzados y llevaban una trama determinada (con mayor avance en amor yaoi) Sin embargo, a pesar de que trate de realizar un re-editaje total de los tres para poder equipararlos con mi forma de redaccion actual, me resultó imposible y la inspiracion nula en ellos hizo muestra de presencia. No obstante me parece horrible dejarlos donde quedaron o que alguien mas -como se han ofresido- los terminen, ya que son mis obras, mis creaciones y reflejan lo que era.

El punto de este aviso es decirles, que NO abandono estos proyectos al contrario, han sido victimas de un MakeOver total; TODOS los capitulos anteriores tanto en AmorYaoi como en Fanfiction seran eliminados en un espacio de unos dias. Para así, subir las nuevas verciones, que no son similares y creo que sera obvio para muchos, he cambiado bastante y una brecha abismal existe entre mi vercion de 12 años y la de 17 años que soy actualmente. Ojala me disculpen por mi irresponsabilidad y desidia; pero es necesario darles final a mis primeras historias.

Me despido y quedo a sus ordenes. Ya publicare despues el orden de actualizaciones en mi perfil, para mayor info, ya saben siempre estoy en el msn.

Atte.

_Yuni-Chan_

_(LadyBrokenDoll)_

**sao**

**lets duel**


End file.
